The Purple Apple
by kang sung hye
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha pria yang sudah 20 tahun menjadi pecandu seks, berpikir dengan menutup rapat-rapat dan mengurus problemanya bersama boneka akan membuatnya baik-baik saja. Termasuk tidak memerlukan pengobatan dari psikolog cantik Hyuuga Hinata. Namun wanita itu bersikeras untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Hinata dan mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menghindar?


**Purple Apple**

**By: Kazuko Mizushima – Kang Sung Hye**

** Cast: Sasuke Uchiha | Hinata Hyuuga | Naruto Uzumaki | Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deru napas berat mengebu-ebu meminta dilepaskan. Terlalu berat untuk melepas semua napas itu. Tergesa-gesa terburu-buru seakan berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Ya. Dia memang berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Hatinya membuncah lega ketika melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dari ujung lorong apartemennya yang selalu gelap. Langkahnya semakin cepat. Lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Begitu ia telah memasuki kamar mandi, dilihatnya seonggok boneka seukuran manusia dan perasaannya semakin gembira. Ia raih boneka itu dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Ia gerakkan, menaik-turunkan, memeluk erat dada besar boneka itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Belum cukup. Ia banting bonekanya dan ia dorong boneka lemah itu memojok di dinding. Ia gerakkan paksa, kasar, penuh tenaga, dan itu belum cukup untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Astaga. Ia menjadi sangat kehausan. Tenaganya memuncak. Menggila. Bonekanya menjadi tidak berbentuk dengan baik. Ia tahu akan hal itu dan terus membuatnya rusak.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia keluarkan boneka yang sudah lusuh itu, lalu dengan kemaluan berdiri, ia berjalan pelan dan mengeluarkan boneka dengan plastik masih terbungkus. Ia robek paksa plastik pembungkus itu dan segera ia dudukkan boneka itu di pahanya dengan begitu keras. Wajahnya berubah tenang dan kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia dorongkan boneka itu dan pinggulnya ikut bekerja.

Setelah ia membentur-benturkan boneka itu ke dinding karena gerakan pinggulnya, atau memojokkan boneka itu ke dinding bathup, dan mengguyur dirinya bersama boneka di bawah air dingin, wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat lega, sangat bahagia dan sangat senang ketika semuanya berhasil ia lepaskan. Setelah tenang, ia bersandar pada sandaran toilet duduk dan berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

Yang tadi itu sungguh membuat hatinya berdebar-debar dan ia menjadi sangat-sangat khawatir. Ia hamper saja memperkosa pasangan lesbian yang sedang berciuman di lift apartemennya. Bukan ciuman panas, hanya kecupan lembut dan ia sangat terangsang. Dua puluh tahun lamanya ia mengidap penyakit ini dan itu membuatnya cukup ahli untuk berpikir dengan otaknya. Bukan kemaluannya.

Meskipun dalam keadaan bangun sekalipun dan ia merasa kesakitan akan hal itu, ia tetap menunggu pintu lift terbuka, berjalan keluar dengan tenangnya, lalu berlari secepat mungkin setelah ia sudah sedikit jauh dari dua orang gadis itu.

Ia mengamati bagaimana bonekanya menjadi lusuh setelah ia mainkan. Sepertinya bonekanya yang ini rusak lagi. Ia harus mengimpor dari Amerika atau Belanda untuk mendapatkan kualitas bagus dari bonekanya dan itu membuatnya jengah. Penjual boneka itu mengenalinya dan sebenarnya ia cukup malu untuk mengakui penyakit yang di deritanya. Tidak ada yang tahu. Ya, di dunia itu tidak ada yang tahu tentangnya dan si penyakit.

Ia berdiri dan membuang boneka lusuh itu setelah mengeluarkan batangnya dengan perlahan. Setelah meneguk beberapa gelas air untuk menenangkan diri, ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia melewati boneka lusuh yang teronggok di tempat sampah dapur. Ia berpikir untuk mencari boneka yang lebih pantas untuk diletakkan di ruang tamu. Agar tidak terjadi masalah saat keadaan darurat.

Sasuke Uchiha, pria itu. Tiga puluh lima tahun umurnya dan selama dua puluh tahun ia mengidap SHD, Symptoms of Hypersexual Disorder atau kecanduan akan seks. Meskipun cenderung lama, tapi penyakitnya ini belum sangat parah. Begitu pikirnya. Ia menjadi terangsang jika melihat sedikit keintiman orang lain dan itu hanyalah sekedar berpegangan tangan atau kecupan kecil. Hanya saja ia masih berpikir secara akal untuk tidak memperkosa wanita sembarangan.

Hanya Tuhan dan ia sendiri yang tahu tentang masalahnya. Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menceritakannya pada orang lain apalagi mendatangi dokter spesialis. Selama ia tidak memperkosa wanita hanya karena terangsang dengan kulit putihnya, tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Sasuke ingin hidup normal. Meskipun ia tidak tertarik dengan pacaran, tapi ia ingin menikah. Pacaran hanya akan membuat ia dalam masalah karena harus berurusan dengan penyakitnya itu. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada pasangannya, nama keluarga besar Uchiha dipertaruhkan.

Menyadari kondisinya, Sasuke justru tidak segera menikah. Ayahnya sering mengenalkannya dengan para gadis dari relasinya. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu memang sangat pemilih. Namun Sasuke lebih keras kepala.

Sasuke menyadari akan kelemahannya dan ia mencari wanita yang sangat sempurna untuk menutupi kelemahannya itu. Wanita itu haruslah seseorang yang mengerti dengan keadaannya. Sesungguhnya pria itu khawatir jika pasangannya nanti akan menganggapnya psikopat atau sakit jiwa karena penyakitnya.

Entah sampai kapan Sasuke akan terus melajang dengan penyakit berbahaya miliknya ini.

.

.

.

Keadaan restoran cukup ramai malam itu dan Sasuke adalah salah seorang pengunjung yang ikut meramaikannya bersama Naruto, sahabatnya. Naruto, pemilik restoran itu, mengajaknya untuk mencoba salah satu menu baru restorannya. Sasuke setuju saja. Jarang-jarang ia mendapat tratiran gratis dari Si Pelit Naruto. Meskipun akhirnya ia harus menyadari bahwa ia lebih terlihat seperti kelinci percobaan dapur restoran.

Menunya Ramen Kari Edisi 2 versi 16. Menu makanan yang menurut Sasuke tidak pantas untuk dijual di pasaran dan si pembuat nama aneh itu adalah si pemilik sendiri. Sasuke tidak menyayangkan nama aneh menu restoran Naruto karena semua menunya memiliki format yang sama. Ramen Ayam Edisi 3 versi 20, Ramen Baso Edisi Spesial Sapi Musim Dingin, dan sebagainya.

"Terkadang kau harus berpikir lebih ringan, Sasuke. Dengan memakan ramenku, aku yakin kerutan di dahimu pasti akan hilang dalam sekejap,"

_Ya. Seandainya semudah itu._

"Lagipula, kenapa kau menolak gadis secantik Haruno? Kupikir ia tipe wanita idamanmu. Ia berbeda dari semua wanita yang sebelumnya kau tolak" Naruto terus berkomentar sementara Sasuke lebih memilih memakan ramen yang langsung terhidang di hadapannya.

"Padahal aku cukup menyukai tipe-tipe gadis penuh semangat seperti Haruno itu. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya harusnya kau berikan padaku saja, bukannya membuatnya terus berharap padamu" decak Naruto sedikit menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Kalau begitu untukmu sajalah" balas Sasuke tak peduli. Narutp terperanjat mendengarnya. Ia hanya bercanda namun Sasuke benar-benar menanggapinya.

"Hei, Kai. Aku tidak benar-benar.."

"Yakinlah dengan ucapanmu sendiri. Kalau kau memang menginginkan Sakura Haruno, ambil dia. Aku tidak menginginkannya" Sasuke berkata tegas dan kembali menikmati ramennya.

"Kau ingin aku dibunuh Shion?" ujar Naruto ketus dan pria kuning itu menatap Sasuke yang hanya terkekeh kecil, dengan tatapan kesal. "Baiklah, anggap aku mengambil gadis itu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Mau sampai kapan kau melajang, ha? Teman-teman kita bahkan aku, telah memberimu banyak sekali keponakan. Kapan kau akan memberiku keponakan?" Naruto berseru keras seraya memukul-mukul meja. Bahkan mangkok ramen Sasuke hampir terangkat karena pukulan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bersikap tenang dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Semua keponakan yang kau inginkan telah hanyut bersama air."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto melihat Sasuke datar, tampak tak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Naruto tahu ia tak sejenius Sasuke, tapi kali ini kejeniusan Sasuke lebih mengarah pada suatu keanehan.

"Anggap saja kau mengerti."

Naruto berdecak kesal dan menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Hei, Kai. Kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku, kan?" Sasuke menghentikan makannya dan melihat Naruto tak mengerti. Begitu ia paham maksud Naruto, segera ia pukul kepala durian pria itu.

"Mau mati, kau?" ujarnya tenang namun menusuk. Naruto mengelus kepala bekas pukulan Sasuke.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" ujarnya menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak menolak para gadis, aku tidak akan berpikir seperti itu!" Sasuke menyelesaikan makanan terakhirnya lalu memesan minuman pada pelayan tanpa menghiraukan Naruto.

"Sekarang begini!" Naruto memutar kursi Sasuke dan menghadapkan mereka pada pengunjung restoran yang sedang makan malam. "Gadis berpotongan pendek yang duduk sendirian di sana. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Kalau wanita seksi berpakaian biru di dekat jendela? Tidak mungkin kau melewatkan yang ini juga."

"Make up-nya terlalu tebal. Menjijikkan."

"Dasar kau" dengus Naruto kesal lalu ia memilihkan seorang gadis pirang yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. "Kalau gadis yang mirip sepupuku itu, bagaimana?"

"Dia memang sepupumu, payah" Sasuke mendengus santai dan beberapa saat kemudian gadis pirang itu menyapa Naruto.

"Menjadikan temanmu sendiri kelinci percobaan untuk menu baru, eh?" sindir Ino, gadis pirang itu

"Apa masalahmu? Sasuke temanku. Aku berhak berbuat apa saja padanya" ujar Naruto seraya merangkul pundak Sasuke. Namun ia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto karena enggan dengan perkataannya.

"Sudahlah Naru, lupakan. Aku kemari mencari temanku, Hinata. Kau melihatnya?"

"Hinata? Mengenalnya saja tidak pernah" serta merta Ino menginjak kaki Naruto karena jawaban pria kuning itu.

"Kejamnya tidak mengenal teman sendiri!" seru Ino. "Hinata teman sekelas kita waktu SMP!" Ino mengeraskan seruannya dan membuat kuping Naruto sakit.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Seperti apa orangnya, biar aku menyuruh pelayanku untuk mencarinya" ujar Naruto seraya menggosok telinganya.

"Jadi, Hinata itu.."

"Ino. Ternyata kau disini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan baru menemukanmu setelah kau berteriak. Apa kau memang harus berteriak agar aku mudah menemukanmu?" suara lembut muncul begitu saja dari balik Ino. Itu Hinata.

Ino memeluk Hinata, lalu mengenalkannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto menjabat tangan Hinata dengan wajah memerah sementara Sasuke hanya diam melihat Hinata.

_Apa itu bibir wanita? Kenapa bisa merah dan terlihat sangat lembut seperti itu? Kulit miliknya itu. Apa itu salju atau susu? Kulit yang bisa sebersih itu. Ia pasti merawatnya dengan baik. Dada yang tertutup blazer itu. Aku masih bisa melihat belahannya. Ukuran yang benar kalau dilihat dari lingkar bawah dadanya, mungkin 36 H atau I. Apa aku bisa meraih dadanya dengan tanganku? Turun kebawah lagi. Pinggul itu.. Sialan._

Sasuke tiba-tiba menjatuhkan gelas yang semula ia genggam. Setelahnya dalam keadaan gelap mata, ia mencium bibir Hinata bahkan melumatnya keras. Tangan kekar Sasuke segera meremas pantat Hinata dan hampir membuat Hinata tak bisa berbuat apapun kalau saja Naruto tidak menghentikannya.

Naruto dan Ino sangat terkejut. Lebih-lebih Hinata. Ia sedikit syok dan jatuh terduduk lemas. Naruto menggeram kesal dan memukul meja di sebelahnya kuat-kuat.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto tak pernah semarah itu. Begitu pikir Ino. Yang terpenting, Sasuke tidak peduli sama sekali dengan emosi Naruto. Ia justru terlihat lebih syok daripada Hinata. Ia memegangi bibirnya dan terlihat ketakutan lalu seakan merutuki perbuatannya.

Melihat hal itu emosi Naruto perlahan surut. Ia tak pernah melihat pria dingin semacam Sasuke bisa begitu ketakutan. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak dapat memaafkan perbuatan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bertindak senonoh pada wanita yang baru saja ditemui sedangkan pada wanita-wanita sebelumnya, ia sangat angkuh.

Naruto mempertahankan gengsinya untuk tetap memusuhi Sasuke. Ia mengumpati Sasuke dan hampir saja menghajarnya kalau saja Hinata tak segera menghentikannya. Naruto berhenti dan melihat Hinata menjadikan dirinya perisai dengan berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Jangan menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Dia mantan kekasihku!" ujar Hinata lantang dan yang Sasuke tahu, Hinata bukanlah mantan kekasihnya atau apapun.

**TBC**


End file.
